


Desperate

by haekass



Series: The Care and Feeding of Cha Hakyeon [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, and they all love N a lot, incubus Cha Hakyeon | N, literally everyone loves each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Hakyeon needed to know what his life was going to be like after he found out he's an incubus, and how it was going to effect the group, and maybe he was a little - a lot - worried. His boys knew him too well.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> More OT6 love and sex.

Hakyeon was growling to himself as he shifted blankets around, looking for Wonshik’s phone.

 

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk mumbled, his eyes barely cracked open. “What are you doing?”

 

Hakyeon smiled and dropped a kiss onto Sanghyuk’s nose, which predictably wrinkled. “Looking for Wonshik’s phone. I need Taemin’s number.”

 

“Oh,” Sanghyuk muttered as he turned over, already back asleep.

 

Wonshik was snoring away, and Hakyeon knew better than to try and wake him. Even on a normal day, that would take at least three of them, but Hakyeon guessed that nothing was even going to barely rouse Wonshik. Unless he got hungry or had to take a piss. Finally locating the elusive phone, Hakyeon easily unlocked it and tapped on the new message notification from Taemin.

 

_There’s a reason I said all of you, dummy._

 

Hakyeon snorted. Resisting the urge to scroll through the earlier conversation, he focused on his thumbs. _You awake?_

 

_I am, but why are you???_

 

_It’s Hakyeon, Wonshik is very happily snoring. Mind if I meet you somewhere so we can talk?_

 

_Oh that makes more sense. I can’t get free from the company today, but I can grab an empty practice room for a while if you can come to me._

 

_Sure, it’ll be about an hour._

_Okay, I’ll tell manager hyung to bring you in._

 

_Thanks Taeminnie~_

 

Taemin replied with a shocked emoji, and Hakyeon plugged the phone into the charger next to Wonshik before getting up. He checked in on Taekwoon, glancing over the lean form appreciatively, and he licked his lips. He’d already heard soft clicks coming down the hall, so he guessed at least one of his resident gamers was awake.

 

It turned out that both Jaehwan and Hongbin were awake in each of their rooms, both of them nearly falling asleep in their chairs every few minutes.

 

Jaehwan leaned into the kiss he brushed across messy hair, but then again, he could have almost just fallen asleep again. Hongbin was slightly more awake, but not much, and he only hummed in response to Hakyeon saying that he was going to go meet Taemin. Hakyeon squeezed a shoulder on his way out, noting how Hongbin scrunched his nose – a predictable reaction, but one that made Hakyeon feel a bit anxious.

 

Grabbing his keys and coat, he double checked his appearance, looking critically at the turtleneck that was pulled up nearly to his chin. Everyone was sporting hickeys all over their necks, but Hakyeon definitely seemed to be the most marked, and he didn’t want random gossip spreading about him. Finally satisfied that he was at least presentable, he opened the door and walked out. He thought he heard a sneeze just as the door shut, but he couldn’t be sure and he was going to have to rush a bit to get to the SM building in time, so he wasn’t going to go back to check.

 

Hopping public transport wasn’t his preferred method of getting around, but he knew how to hide himself in plain sight when he wanted to – he just normally wanted to be noticed – and he shuffled along with the masses, looking just as bored as anyone else. Plugging his headphones in, he settled himself down for a brain numbing ride.

 

//

 

“How smashed did you two get?” Hakyeon asked as Taemin flipped the lock on the door, but kept the lights dim.

 

“I’m still hungover, if that answers your question,” Taemin shot back, grinning as he sprawled on the floor.

 

Hakyeon shook his head and knew he was far more graceful as he sat down, his fingers tapping out a restless rhythm on his legs.

 

Taemin sighed. “I’m always envious how you do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Be so graceful without thinking. I always have to think about what I’m doing if I want to look like that.”

 

Hakyeon shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. “It’s just dance training.”

 

“Nah, it’s something you have that’s distinct to you. Anyway, I know you didn’t want to meet with me to discuss my ongoing hangover. You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

Hakyeon laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, yes, thank you for making sure that all six of us are still alive on the other side of that.”

 

Taemin giggled, making him seem so much younger. “Sounds like it was pretty intense. Shikkie just cursed at me.”

 

“I think we _all_ were cursing at you at that point. But you were right – it was about noon yesterday when I finally felt like I didn’t have to eat everything in sight.”

 

“That’s because you were starving, your body was basically trying to eat itself to stay alive. You literally could not get enough calories from food to offset the kind of hunger we get, which is why you were eating everything and not gaining weight.”

 

Hakyeon sighed, leaning back and resting his weight on his hands. “Well, I guess it’s back to diets and going to the gym for me. It was nice being able to do that, but it’s nicer not being so hungry all the time. Which reminds me of two things – one, how come this never happened before, and two, what did you mean that my parents should have told me?”

 

“Well, the first question is simple. Sanghyuk, maybe a bit from Wonshik and Hongbin too, but mostly Sanghyuk.”

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

“He just turned legal, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Taemin waved his hand, as if that explained everything.

 

“I still don’t get it,” Hakyeon said as it appeared no other answer was going to be forthcoming.

 

“Hyung, you’d be surprised at how well we can passively feed on just the pure sexual energy that radiates from teenagers. We don’t have to even do anything, it just rolls off of them in waves and we can soak it up, especially when it’s hours upon hours upon hours in a practice room. But now he’s through his last growth spurt that usually happens around the time we turn legal, his sex drive is starting to come down to the point where you can’t passive feed anymore. You might get little bursts here and there from concerts and performances, but from now on, you’re going to have to actively have sex to get fed.”

 

“Oh. Maybe that’s why I always wanted to be around him.”

 

“That and you’re just clingy,” Taemin needled with a smile.

 

“Maybe a little.”

 

“Maybe a lot. But your members don’t seem to overly mind it, even though they roast the hell out of you in front of the cameras.”

 

Hakyeon smiled, his love for his boys filling his heart. “Yeah, I got a good group to be with.”

 

“Sheesh, you look like a lovestruck fool.”

 

“What? I can’t love them?” Hakyeon asked, just on the verge of snapping.

 

“Chill, hyung,” Taemin replied, taking a sip from a water bottle. “I was teasing. You always look like that when you talk about them anyway, it’s never going to look different.”

 

Hakyeon scratched behind his ear. They said that they could figure everything out after he wasn’t starving, but with all of them being so damn tired from Hakyeon’s first known feeding, they hadn’t had much of a chance to talk beyond tired noises. The old fear and anxiety tried to make a comeback – was he really greedy for wanting to keep all of them? What if someone didn’t want to stay? What if this was just a once-off and he’d practically have to beg to get more than one of his boys?

 

“Hyung, you think any harder and smoke alarms are going to go off.”

 

Hakyeon shrugged. “We… we just haven’t had much of a chance to talk about things.”

 

“What things?”

 

“How this,” Hakyeon waved his hand in the air, “is going to work out. Taekwoon, Sanghyuk, and Wonshik were all still asleep when I left, and though Hongbin and Jaehwan managed to drag themselves to their computers, they were both so out of it, they were dying nearly instantly in their games. We just haven’t talked.”

 

“That’s because all of you are fucking exhausted from well… fucking. I’m not surprised about you, but if anyone else was coherent, I’d be very surprised. You see why I insisted all of them?”

 

Hakyeon blew out his breath and nodded. He had to admit Taemin had a legitimate concern about their safety, as he didn’t think even two of them would have survived that night with that much sex. Spreading it out over five was probably much easier on them. It still didn’t ease his mind.

 

“Look, just take things as they come. Even if they all only want to be emergency feeds, you still have them as backup.”

 

Hakyeon frowned. “Backup for who? You know how busy our lives can get, and even though we’re not under a dating ban, we’re mostly too busy to try to find someone.” He sighed dramatically. “I’m screwed and not in a good way.”

 

“You’re just being overdramatic and jumping to conclusions. You can only figure everything out after you talk to them.”

 

Logically, Hakyeon knew Taemin was right. He couldn’t assume about this new dynamic, even though he knew his boys so well.

 

Emotionally, he was trying not to panic.

 

Taemin’s phone buzzed briefly, and an eyebrow shot up as he replied to a message.

 

“Anyway,” he said, ignoring Hakyeon’s glance at his phone. “You just need to talk to them after everyone’s really awake and aware. I’m sure you can come to an arrangement. Or five.”

 

Hakyeon let the silence sit for a moment. “That was a two-part question,” he reminded.

 

Taemin visibly winced. “I don’t know if you really want to know, hyung.”

 

Hakyeon raised his eyebrows. “I already asked, so not telling me will just make me think of progressively worse things.”

 

Taemin sat up from his relaxed sprawl, playing a bit with his water bottle. “We’re only born from an incubi parent. And if one of your parents knew they were an incubus, they would have told you about being one. Since I’m guessing your siblings aren’t… Well,” he said, shrugging.

 

Hakyeon felt the shock echo through his body, stealing his breath in an entirely different way. He reeled from the possibilities and clenched his fists tightly to give himself something physical to focus on.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said, grabbing one of his hands. “Look, there could be a perfectly innocent explanation. It doesn’t always have to be worst case, and most of us are decent people.”

 

Hakyeon nodded, trying to slow his breathing and thoughts.

 

“You were born late, weren’t you?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yeah, my hyung is fourteen years older than me, but my younger noona is four. Hang on a second.” Hakyeon took a deep breath and blew it out. “Okay, I’m good, just had a bad second there.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so pale.”

 

Hakyeon glared as much as he could. He knew he had such a sore spot when it came to his skin color.

 

“No, seriously, you looked like you were going to pass out – _that_ kind of pale.”

 

Hakyeon tried to control his rampaging emotions as he nodded. Now that Taemin had pointed it out, he knew what he’d meant. There was a difference between pale and then _pale with shock_. His mouth dropped open. “Oh.”

 

“Hm?” Taemin asked, not letting go of his hand.

 

“It’s sort of the running… joke, I guess you’d say, in my family that hyung and noonas passed down most of the melanin down to me. But what if…” he trailed off.

 

“I’d say it’s a strong possibility,” Taemin answered to his unspoken question.

 

“I guess that would explain why everyone said that I’m the longest lasting gift my parents brought back from the cruise they went on. But I’m _not_ asking my parents that question and I’m going to refuse to think of the thought of my conception or what happened relating to it.”

 

Taemin grinned. “A common thought among all children about their parents. No matter what though, they _are_ your family in every way that counts. You’re just… a little different.”

 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon sighed. “It’s just something else to deal with.”

 

“Hey, it’s not all bad.”

 

Hakyeon forced himself to smile. “No, it’s not. I’m getting a little overwhelmed, that’s all.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar, hyung. Look, try not to brood on this, okay? It’s not going to change anything and is just going to get you upset. No matter what, you’re still Cha Hakyeon – leader, idol, dancer, incubus, and full-time promotional diva.”

 

Hakyeon couldn’t stop the surprised scoff. But he did feel a bit better, the panic edging back again. “You can be such a twerp,” he muttered, a spot of affection hidden in his words.

 

“Yeah,” Taemin replied, completely unrepentant. “Look, just talk to them okay? They’re not leaving you and your abandonment issues – I gave them a perfect chance the other day and they _stayed_. They’re in this with you, and I can tell you from experience, it makes things so much easier to have that kind of support.”

 

Hakyeon sighed, trying to absorb Taemin’s logic and hoping it would override his fears, and he sternly told himself to shape up. He was the leader and it was his job to start and finish that conversation for the good of the group. “Yeah, I’ll talk to them,” he finally answered, his fingers back to tapping on his legs. “Maybe tomorrow when everyone’s actually awake.”

 

Taemin snorted. “Hyung, it’s not even noon. They’ll probably be more alert this evening. Do it then.”

 

Hakyeon nodded, trying to mentally frame the points he at least wanted to bring up. “Tonight,” he said, both an affirmation and a desperate prayer.

 

//

 

His boys pre-empted him.

 

He’d given in and agreed to go get everyone some food, his heart melting at the tired whines of no one wanting to cook. He’d decided to go out rather than order in so there wouldn’t be any delivery people wondering why every member of VIXX was wearing turtlenecks in a warm dorm. That would be a bit odd.

 

His hands were full of bags of food, and he struggled a bit trying to open the door, but it finally swung in. “I’m back,” he called as he stepped inside and toed his shoes off.

 

Then he stopped entirely.

 

Someone had rebuilt their nest of blankets and pillows and cushions in the middle of the living room, but it had been enlarged, and already Taekwoon, Hongbin, Wonshik, and Sanghyuk were lounging on it, all of them shirtless and each of them playing on their phones. Taekwoon, as per normal, had his headphones in but he pulled them out as soon as he saw Hakyeon. He jumped as hands wrapped around his and he was nudged forward.

 

“Come on hyung, don’t drop the food,” Jaehwan teased.

 

Hakyeon looked around, blinking, but he obligingly walked forward as Jaehwan relieved him of the food and he willingly let Sanghyuk manhandle him down into the nest.

 

“I thought we were going to eat,” Hakyeon finally said as Jaehwan reappeared from the kitchen, his hands empty.

 

“We are,” Taekwoon replied. “But in a while.”

 

“In – in a while?” he stuttered, his nerves flaring back up. He jerked as Sanghyuk’s wide hands circled his waist before grabbing the bottom of his turtleneck and pulled upwards.

 

He struggled against the fabric for a second, but he was finally free of it.

 

“Better,” Taekwoon pronounced.

 

“Yeah, he does look better naked,” Wonshik replied.

 

Already Hakyeon was feeling himself responding and he licked his lips, but he really needed to settle things. “We need to talk about this –“

 

Hongbin was making a habit of interrupting him with a kiss, pushing him back into Sanghyuk this time instead of pulling him down to the floor. When Hongbin pulled back, he smiled, those deep dimples flashing. “Hi hyung,” he whispered, nipping at Hakyeon’s lip.

 

Hakyeon wanted to move, but Sanghyuk’s arms were firm around him and holding him in place. “Hi,” he murmured back.

 

“Hyung, will you please be ours?” Sanghyuk asked in his ear, apparently done waiting. “We all want you to be ours. We can share you, just please be ours.”

 

Hakyeon’s breath left him. “I already am.”

 

Taekwoon moved forward, a graceful hand gently cupping Hakyeon’s jaw. “Hakyeon. We want you, we want to love you, and let you love us. We want to share you among ourselves and we don’t want you to only come to us in an emergency when you need to feed.”

 

“Just be ours,” Jaehwan pleaded, twisting his fingers with Hakyeon’s.

 

“All of you?” Hakyeon asked, his voice full of the hope that was filling him. “I can have all of you?”

 

“All of us,” everyone chorused.

 

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked from beloved face to beloved face. “ _Yes_ , yes I want that. I want you all. I –“

 

This time it was Wonshik that interrupted him with a kiss.

 

“Oh that’s how we can make him be quiet,” Jaehwan laughed, and Hakyeon pulled back, joy infusing him. A lot of lust and love, too.

 

“My beautiful boys,” he murmured. “I love you all so much.”

 

Sanghyuk squeezed his arms and Hakyeon felt protected by the strength. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a brief moment, opening them when he felt soft, fluttering touches to his neck.

 

“Your neck is so pretty, hyung,” Hongbin muttered.

 

“You certainly had fun biting it,” he returned smugly, glancing at his own marks across everyone’s skin.

 

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

 

Jaehwan tugged his hand, bringing Hakyeon’s eyes around and off Hongbin’s nearly predatory gaze.

 

“Hyung, Taekwoon hyung and I are going to play with each other,” he said, that wicked smirk tilting his lips again. “The maknaes want you first, and we all know you’re still hungry.”

 

“So you feed me, and then I feed you later?” Hakyeon joked, feeling Sanghyuk’s hands moving towards the button on his jeans.

 

“No one wants a hungry leader,” Taekwoon slyly replied. “Sanghyuk, hand him over, Jaehwannie and I want a kiss before you occupy his attention for a while.”

 

Sanghyuk huffed a little, but Hakyeon was softly shoved towards Taekwoon.

 

Hakyeon crawled on top of Taekwoon, barely holding himself over his friend. “This is going to last a while if I kiss you,” he warned.

 

“Oh?” Taekwoon muttered, his long fingers delicately tracing Hakyeon’s jaw. “So it wasn’t just because you were starving?”

 

“Nope, it’ll happen every time, so if I kiss you, you’re going to be hard for a while.”

 

“Good, we want that,” Taekwoon said right before he pulled Hakyeon down. Hakyeon moaned into Taekwoon’s mouth, Taekwoon’s hands softly scratching at his scalp as Hakyeon ground his hips down. He enjoyed how differently his boys kissed, how they all felt, smelled, and tasted so different, he’d never have to guess who was who without even opening his eyes. When Hakyeon pulled up, he admired the flush crawling up the pale neck and blooming into those sharp cheeks.

 

He licked his lips, tempted to continue down Taekwoon’s body.

 

Jaehwan interrupted that thought with his spicy kiss, and Hakyeon refocused as Jaehwan pulled him up. He could suck Taekwoon off later. Jaehwan sucked on his tongue, making Hakyeon groan as he wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s neck. Hakyeon smiled as Jaehwan pulled back and affectionally rubbed their noses together. “Go take care of the maknaes, hyung. They’re a little impatient.”

 

“Aren’t they always,” Hakyeon muttered to himself as he pushed Jaehwan to Taekwoon. Turning back to his impatient ones, he raised his eyebrows. Everyone else was sitting nearly in a line, all of them looking incredibly expectant. Leaning back so that he was sitting on his heels, he savored the triple blasts of desire he was being hit by.

 

“I’m guessing that Sanghyuk wants me first?” he asked conversationally, as if he wasn’t so hard he was aching.

 

Three nods.

 

“And Bin-ah, you want to wait until the end for hyung?”

 

Hongbin nodded.

 

“Any special requests, Wonshik?”

 

“Um,” Wonshik hesitated, his cheeks and ears turning red. “Could… could you tie me up again like Jaehwan hyung did?”

 

“Do you want to say the same thing to get out?” Hakyeon asked, not fazed in the slightest. He wanted to provide his boys what they wanted and needed, and if Wonshik wanted to get tied up, he’d be happy to oblige.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Come here and give hyung a kiss, then go get your belts,” he ordered.

 

Wonshik lurched forward, fitting their lips together easily and eagerly. Wonshik was such a study in contrasts – his sweet nature competing with his delightfully filthy mind – and Hakyeon wouldn’t mind spending hours and hours savoring and tasting and feeling every little switch. He admired the way Wonshik’s eyes fluttered open, his small mouth parted, as Hakyeon pulled back and trailed his fingers from Wonshik’s cheek down to his chest, teasingly circling a hard nipple before dipping down to caress those defined abs.

 

“If you don’t play you lose…”

 

Hakyeon turned his head to look curiously at Jaehwan and Taekwoon, both already naked and playing several rounds of rock paper scissors before Jaehwan finally won. Taekwoon shrugged, handing Jaehwan the rapidly depleting bottle of lube. “We couldn’t decide,” Taekwoon said as he caught Hakyeon’s questioning look.

 

Hakyeon chuckled. “All important decisions,” he agreed. They both knew each other’s minds so well they could fill in any missing thoughts for the other. Hakyeon softly patted Wonshik’s round butt as he got up, licking his lips. Sanghyuk’s eyes were already so dark, but so adoring at the same time, and Hakyeon could see him nearly twitching with impatience.

 

“Bin-ah… hyung is going to be a little busy with Sanghyuk for a little bit, would you get Wonshik ready for me?” he asked, his voice smooth as silk.

 

“Yes hyung,” Hongbin replied nearly instantly.

 

Hakyeon smiled. “You’re so good for hyung,” he praised, watching Hongbin nearly melt under it. “Do you want another kiss from hyung first or can you be good until it’s your turn?”

 

Hongbin nearly quaked, and Hakyeon soaked up all of that tasty, obedient pleasure. “I’ll be good for you, hyung,” he promised.

 

“Good boy,” he moaned. Turning his attention to Sanghyuk finally, he smirked. “All right my filthy little maknae, come here.”

 

Sanghyuk tackled him, straddling Hakyeon’s legs as he swooped down for an intensely passionate kiss. Hakyeon moaned loudly, feeling as though lightning was crawling over his skin wherever he was in contact with Sanghyuk. So much energy in such a large frame, he thought as he pulled Sanghyuk even closer, feeling the solid, heavy weight on top of him.

 

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk breathed into his mouth, and Hakyeon shivered. “Do you want me?” he whispered.

 

“I always want you, Sanghyukie,” Hakyeon answered, running his hands through Sanghyuk’s hair. “You’re my maknae,” he assured.

 

“I meant if you wanted to fuck me,” Sanghyuk corrected, a smile turning the corners of his lips up. “I know I’m your maknae,” he teased.

 

Hakyeon scrunched his nose for a second. His maknae could be such an evil little shit sometimes. “Is that what you want?”

 

Sanghyuk bit his bottom lip, and Hakyeon suddenly wanted to do the same. “Yeah, I want that, hyung.”

 

Pulling Sanghyuk back down, Hakyeon could hear Wonshik returning and Taekwoon’s musical moans, but he focused intensely on Sanghyuk. He wanted to make his maknae feel so good. But at that moment, both of them were wearing too many clothes and their arms twisted a bit as they each tried to get their clothing off.

 

Huffing a laugh, Sanghyuk pulled back a little, letting them both pay attention to what they were attempting to do. Hakyeon happily shoved his clothes off and was even happier to see the pile of pants beginning to form off to the side of their nest. Grabbing his and Sanghyuk’s pants, Hakyeon tossed them with the others. He looked around briefly, frowning a bit.

 

“Is that our only bottle of lube?” he asked, trying to mentally calculate how many more uses the bottle in Jaehwan’s hand had.

 

“No, I brought my bottle,” Wonshik replied. Hakyeon noticed that Hongbin was already hard at work tying Wonshik up.

 

“Good,” Hakyeon muttered as Sanghyuk captured his lips in another electrifying kiss. He ran his hands down Sanghyuk’s sides, feeling his maknae jerk as he hit a ticklish spot.

 

Sanghyuk pulled back, his body trying to twitch away from Hakyeon’s teasing fingers. “Hyung that tickles,” he admonished with a smile.

 

Hakyeon snorted a laugh and tipped Sanghyuk over, rolling them to where he was nestled snugly in between Sanghyuk’s strong thighs. Sanghyuk’s big eyes grew rounder for a second before he relaxed into Hakyeon’s touch, the trust, adoration, and desire in those bright eyes humbling Hakyeon. He smiled down, softly pressing his lips to Sanghyuk’s before nipping at that fuller lower lip like he’d been wanting to do.

 

“Jaehwannie, are you done with the bottle for now?” he asked without taking his eyes off Sanghyuk.

 

“Just a second, hyung.”

 

Hakyeon finally looked over at the long whine coming from Taekwoon and he smiled at the way his friend was squirming, already nearly begging. Jaehwan put another small amount of lube on his palm before he snapped the cap closed.

 

“Hyung,” Jaehwan called as a brief warning before the bottle was lightly tossed to him.

 

“Thank you,” Hakyeon replied out of force of habit. Soaking a couple of fingers in the substance, he teasingly rubbed his dry fingers up Sanghyuk’s thigh, making them part. He smiled down at Sanghyuk, who was biting his lower lip again. Sanghyuk’s eyes rolled up before fluttering shut as Hakyeon slid a finger inside him, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

 

Hakyeon slowly circled his finger, trying to be gentle since he had very little idea of Sanghyuk’s sex life before then. His maknae seemed to be somewhat knowledgeable about how to fuck, but he reasoned that it was always best to be gentle.

 

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk whined, his hips lifting. “ _Please_.”

 

Hakyeon’s eyebrows raised. “Another finger?” he asked.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Sanghyuk hissed, lifting his hips even more.

 

Pushing another finger in, Hakyeon curled his fingers upwards.

 

Sanghyuk cried out, loudly, his arms going over his head to grab at a pillow.

 

“There _has_ to be some instinct or trick for that,” Jaehwan said, looking at Hakyeon as he slowly stroked Taekwoon’s dick to help Taekwoon relax from the still unfamiliar intrusion into his body.

 

“Or maybe I really am just that good,” Hakyeon shot back teasingly as he made Sanghyuk bite into his bicep to muffle the scream as Hakyeon dragged his fingers over Sanghyuk’s prostate again. “Stop that,” he growled to Sanghyuk. “I want to hear you.”

 

Sanghyuk whimpered at him, his eyes slowly opening. Hakyeon felt nearly drunk, the blast furnace of Sanghyuk’s desire soaking into him and making that still-present hunger abate. Focusing on Sanghyuk’s face, he started to spread his fingers, but was nearly instantly distracted by Wonshik’s loud and low moan.

 

Looking over, Hakyeon grinned as he saw Hongbin teasing Wonshik with wandering hands, Wonshik unable to do anything aside from squirming around, those low moans rumbling from his throat. Jaehwan had pulled Taekwoon up to sit on his lap while Hakyeon been absorbed with Sanghyuk, Taekwoon’s long limbs draped around Jaehwan’s sturdy body like a blanket. Turning back to Sanghyuk, Hakyeon cocked his head slightly.

 

“Another?” he asked.

 

“Yes please hyung,” Sanghyuk panted at him, looking so utterly wrecked and desperate that Hakyeon would give his maknae anything he ever wanted.

 

Smiling, Hakyeon smeared some more lube on his fingers and wetly slid three fingers in, separating them a bit before rubbing his fingers right against Sanghyuk’s prostate again. He felt that thrill of being obeyed as Sanghyuk moaned loudly, his voice unmuffled. With a smirk, Hakyeon shifted a bit. He wanted all of his boys to absolutely scream in pleasure – he almost felt as though it was like having a bit of chocolate in between bites of a meal every time there was a louder noise, and he wanted to gorge himself on that feeling.

 

“Sanghyukkie,” he called seductively, waiting until Sanghyuk had focused on him. He twisted his fingers and dropped his head at the same time, letting the tip of Sanghyuk’s leaking dick slip between his lips.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sanghyuk nearly screamed, his hips tilting up as he nearly instantly came into Hakyeon’s waiting mouth.

 

Hakyeon chuckled to himself, swallowing what was in his mouth before eagerly cleaning his maknae up, leaving him twitching and whining, still clenching on Hakyeon’s fingers. Finally rising up, he licked his lips and stared at Sanghyuk, who was looking both embarrassed and sated at the same time.

 

“You taste so good, Sanghyukkie,” he purred, feeling his mouth water. Shifting back upwards, he leaned over to kiss Sanghyuk, who reached up to anchor his hands in Hakyeon’s hair.

 

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk whispered against Hakyeon’s lips.

 

“Hm?” Hakyeon hummed.

 

“Fuck me.” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow and stared down until Sanghyuk whined. “Please?”

 

“Of course. Is there a way you want to get fucked?” he asked as he glanced over at everyone, taking in the soft rise and fall of Taekwoon against Jaehwan, his head thrown back, lips parted as Jaehwan kept him steady. Both Hongbin and Wonshik were staring at him above Sanghyuk, Wonshik panting harshly, the blush spreading down his chest, standing out starkly against the whites and blacks of the belts strapping his arms firmly to his sides.

 

Sanghyuk took a shuddering breath in, a darker flush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, and Hakyeon felt himself falling a little more in love. “Can… um…” Sanghyuk stuttered. “Can you turn me over so I can watch everyone?” he finally asked in a rush.

 

Hakyeon pulled his fingers out, a smirk tilting his lips. “On your knees, then.”

 

As Sanghyuk turned himself over, Hakyeon reached to grab at a condom. He was _hungry_ and he needed to feed, his mouth watering so much that saliva tried to drip out of the corners of his mouth and his hands started to shake. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he rolled the condom on and moved between Sanghyuk’s legs. Leaning forward, he pressed kisses along Sanghyuk’s shoulder up to his ear.

 

“Like this?”

 

Sanghyuk nodded, his body shaking a little. Maybe Hakyeon wasn’t the only one who was desperate and wanting.

 

Rising up, he saw that he was the entire focus of attention, and he basked in it. Taekwoon was half dazed, his head twisted around and resting against Jaehwan’s cheek; Jaehwan raking his eyes from Hakyeon to Sanghyuk and back to Hakyeon; Hongbin with a teasing and yet firm hand around Wonshik’s dick but burning eyes on Hakyeon; and Wonshik straining against the belts and against Hongbin. Hakyeon wondered if Wonshik was going to be too ready for him, but he wouldn’t complain about being fed multiple orgasms over the night from his boys. Holding himself steady, he breathed out as he pushed into Sanghyuk’s body.

 

Sanghyuk whined, pushing back against Hakyeon, both of them moaning as Hakyeon slid fully inside. Hakyeon rubbed a soothing hand down Sanghyuk’s hip as he thrust shallowly until Sanghyuk cried out, pushing his hips back harder. “Hyung,” he whined.

 

Hakyeon hummed inquiringly.

 

“Hyung… harder… _please_ ,” Sanghyuk panted out, his hands fisted against the pillow his head was buried in.

 

Hakyeon leaned forward, sliding his hand across Sanghyuk’s chest to pull his maknae up. Hakyeon’s mouth watered as he kissed along Sanghyuk’s shoulder up to his neck, leaving a trail of saliva across the smooth skin. He smirked as he felt one of those delicious slices of pleasure hit him, and he knew that someone was getting a sexual desire fulfilled.

 

“I’m going to fuck you like this,” Hakyeon whispered darkly into Sanghyuk’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you while all of your hyungs watch you as you watch them, just the way you want.”

 

Sanghyuk cried out as Hakyeon rolled his hips, his head dropping back a bit. Hakyeon felt and tasted the intensely electrical sensation of Sanghyuk’s desire soak into him, and he looked at his maknae’s face.

 

“You like this,” Hakyeon whispered in wonder, nipping at Sanghyuk’s ear. It wasn’t a question, but a statement that Hakyeon already knew to be true.

 

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk moaned, his breath stuttering. “I – I –“

 

Hakyeon kept rolling his hips as Sanghyuk’s head mildly jerked back and forth, shivering as he watched the heavy eyes focused upon him. Hakyeon focused on Jaehwan as Taekwoon moaned loudly. Taekwoon was bent over Jaehwan’s lap, hips high for Sanghyuk’s gaze while his shoulders were pressed against a pillow, his hands clutched tightly on a blanket.

 

Jaehwan’s lips tilted into that wicked smirk Hakyeon was coming to love as he wrapped a hand around Taekwoon’s dick.

 

“Ho – Hongbin, you have to slow… I – I’m going –“ Wonshik stuttered, his low voice straining just as much as his body was against the belts.

 

Hongbin chuckled, arching his eyebrows at Hakyeon, the dimples in his cheeks flashing. Hakyeon felt his head start to swim as he drew in a deep breath, and everything seemed to happen in a slow-motion chain reaction for him. First Wonshik came, his back arched and head thrown back onto Hongbin’s shoulder and moaning deeply; then Taekwoon was shouting, his long arms thrown outwards to give him enough leverage to rock against Jaehwan.

 

That was more than enough to send Sanghyuk over the edge, making him fall forward heavily onto Hakyeon’s arm. Hakyeon looked down, watching Sanghyuk’s dick bob with each hot spurt of come, dazed as he slowly dragged his eyes back up to Jaehwan, who had his head thrown back in a perfect picture of ecstasy. Sanghyuk moaned with another roll of Hakyeon’s hips, clenching hard around him.

 

“Hyung,” Hongbin called sweetly, just on the verge of being too saccharine.

 

That was apparently all Hakyeon needed to come, the pleasant fuzziness clouding his mind and stealing some of his strength. His head dropping onto Sanghyuk’s heaving shoulder, he felt saliva spill out of his mouth and watched it drip down smooth skin as the sexual energy of four orgasms rushed into him, quieting the restless hunger for the moment.

 

When he could finally lift his head off Sanghyuk’s shoulder, he immediately looked at Hongbin, who was still rubbing his hands down Wonshik’s body and pressing soft kisses into the exposed neck.

 

Pulling out of Sanghyuk, Hakyeon disposed of the condom in the wastebasket someone had put near the wall and then laid down on his side, softly stroking Sanghyuk’s back. Sanghyuk groaned as he pushed himself up and Hakyeon watched the flex of muscles before refocusing as Sanghyuk wrapped himself around Hakyeon, burying his head on Hakyeon’s chest. Hakyeon smiled and ran his fingers through the messy hair, reminded of when Sanghyuk was still shorter than him, back when everyone was still so achingly young and he felt a pang of longing for those carefree days. He tucked that emotion back to where it came from, so grateful that he could experience everything as it was at the moment – Sanghyuk’s strong muscles wrapped around him, making him feel like his maknae would never let him go; Jaehwan’s giggles at Taekwoon’s cursing and threats of retribution; Hongbin’s hot gaze over Wonshik’s shoulder, and Wonshik looking so wrecked, his skin red from where it had been rubbing and straining against the belts that were still wrapped snugly around his body.

 

“Wonshik,” he called, his voice just loud enough to travel.

 

Wonshik’s eyes fluttered open. “Hm?” he rumbled.

 

“Do you want out?”

 

Wonshik shook his head as he leaned back against Hongbin. “Want hyung first,” he mumbled.

 

Sanghyuk whined, tightening his limbs. Hakyeon grinned, pushing Sanghyuk’s hair up and kissing his forehead. “Hongbin, could you cuddle with Sanghyuk while I’m with Wonshik?”

 

Hongbin nodded, moving around Wonshik and towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon was trying to unwrap Sanghyuk’s limbs from around his body, amused. Once Sanghyuk had released him, Hakyeon caught Hongbin, pulling him close and fitting their lips together.

 

“You’re so good for me,” he praised as he pulled back, tugging on the soft strands of Hongbin’s hair. Hongbin whined, the pleasure shooting into Hakyeon. Tugging harder, Hakyeon pulled Hongbin’s head back, biting and sucking along Hongbin’s neck while his hand ducked down, wrapping firmly around Hongbin’s dick.

 

Hongbin cried out, his fingers curling into Hakyeon’s shoulders.

 

“I love how you wait for me so patiently, even when I know you’re so desperate,” he whispered.

 

“Hyung,” Hongbin whined, his hips moving against Hakyeon’s hand.

 

Hakyeon grinned. “Oh no, my gorgeous Hongbin. You don’t get to come until hyung is ready for you to do so,” he teased as he removed his hand. Hongbin shook in Hakyeon’s hold, his big eyes pleading silently. Hakyeon grabbed Hongbin’s chin and stared into his eyes, seeing the gold color of his own reflected in the darkness of Hongbin’s wide pupils. “Wait just a little more for hyung, and hyung will give you what you want,” he cooed.

 

Hongbin nodded. “I’ll wait for you, hyung,” he whispered back, his voice obedient.

 

“Good,” Hakyeon replied. Looking down, he saw Sanghyuk watching him. “Sanghyuk, you can tease him while you cuddle, but don’t you dare let him come, got it?”

 

“Yes, hyung,” Sanghyuk said as he nodded.

 

“Taekwoonie, Jaehwan, you both doing okay?” he asked as Sanghyuk grabbed Hongbin to pull him down.

 

“I’m going to kick his ass,” Taekwoon threatened, but without any heat in his voice, his eyes closed and chest heaving.

 

“Okay, the bottle is still over here when you need it,” Hakyeon replied, not even fazed.

 

“Might as well toss it here since Wonshik brought his,” Jaehwan said, also not even remotely threatened by Taekwoon’s grumbles. “I’ve been threatened with being fucked so hard I won’t be able to move, and I am _really_ looking forward to that.”

 

Hakyeon snorted a laugh, tossing Jaehwan the bottle of lube. “Have fun with that,” he said.

 

Crawling over to Wonshik, Hakyeon glanced over the reddened skin, frowning a bit. “Sure you don’t want out?” he asked, running his hands through Wonshik’s hair.

 

Wonshik dragged in a few deep breaths. “The one right around my arms hurts a little, but it’s just because I was fighting against it.”

 

Hakyeon lightly touched a black and silver belt. He thought it looked vaguely familiar, and he wondered if it was one that had been worn during one of their promotions. “This one?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s fine.”

 

Hakyeon hummed, hooking a finger under the belt and lifting it slightly. The skin underneath was red and irritated, making him frown. “You’re going to bruise already,” he said.

 

“I want that,” Wonshik whispered, his cheeks darkening with a flush.

 

Hakyeon hummed. “Okay, I’ll compromise with you – I’m going to take that one off because I can tell it’s going to bruise pretty badly, but I’ll leave the others on, okay?”

 

Wonshik nodded quickly. “Okay hyung.”

 

Hakyeon smiled, planting a light kiss on Wonshik’s sweet little mouth. Loosening the one belt, Hakyeon tossed it off to the side. He noticed that Wonshik was breathing easier, his shoulders relaxing a fraction as he turned back. “My silly, sweet Wonshikkie,” he softly chided. “You don’t have to endure something if it’s hurting.”

 

Wonshik frowned a little. “I didn’t realize how much it was hurting until you took it off,” he murmured, almost apologetic.

 

Hakyeon smiled, nuzzling his nose against Wonshik’s. “Well, it’s off now. What else do you want while you’re tied up like a nice present for me?”

 

“Um… well, you were really gentle with Taekwoon hyung and I…” Wonshik broke off, looking incredibly shy and cute.

 

Hakyeon pushed Wonshik’s chin back up to meet his eyes. “Do you want me to fuck you while you’re tied up?”

 

“Yes, hyung,” Wonshik replied quickly, looking relieved that Hakyeon had said it.

 

“Just so I know, you’ve never had sex before the other day with all of us, right?”

 

Wonshik nodded, shrugging a little. “Just too busy working.”

 

Hakyeon smiled. “Don’t worry about it. If you didn’t get around to it, you didn’t get to it. I’m just so glad that you trusted us with your first.”

 

Wonshik chucked a bit. “Going from nothing to having two of my hyungs sucking me off within an hour, what a change,” he joked.

 

Hakyeon was immediately struck with how cute Wonshik really was, and his affection burst out as he flung his arms around Wonshik’s neck and hugged the younger man. “You’re so cute,” he muttered as he pulled back, cupping Wonshik’s face in his hands. “Will you be comfortable on your back with your hands pinned like this?”

 

“I think so,” Wonshik replied. “I promise I’ll tell you if I’m starting to hurt.”

 

Hakyeon helped him lay down and let Wonshik squirm around a bit to find a comfortable position. He laid down, stretching out on his side, propping his head up on his hand. Wonshik finally sighed, defeated.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Can’t get comfortable?” Hakyeon asked.

 

“No,” Wonshik pouted. “I keep getting pinched no matter how I move.”

 

“Okay, so now my question is do you want to get fucked or do you want me to suck you off while you’re tied up?”

 

Wonshik bit his lower lip, obviously debating. “I… I think I want you to fuck me. I’m so curious what it feels like, and you’ve made everyone else feel so good.”

 

Hakyeon slowly smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Wonshik’s. “I’m going to make you feel good too,” he promised. Sitting up, he reached over and started getting the belts off. “We can try something else to tie you up next time, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Wonshik agreed.

 

Hakyeon winced a little as he saw the bands of reddened skin being revealed with each belt removed, but Wonshik, once his hands were free, traced the bands with soft fingers and a softer smile. Hakyeon gathered all of the belts and moved them off to the side before lying back down. Reaching out, he trailed his fingers down Wonshik’s chest, tracing the definition and teasing the ridges of his incredible abdominal muscles. “I’m always so jealous of these,” Hakyeon muttered.

 

Wonshik shrugged. “But then you’d be asked to show them off all the time, too.”

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes a bit. He could do without that. Running his hand up and over Wonshik’s hip, he tugged the other man closer to him, sneaking in another kiss to the sweet little mouth. Wonshik leaned into him, hooking a leg over Hakyeon’s, curious hands exploring his sides and back. Finally pulling back, Hakyeon smiled.

 

“Tell me immediately if you want to stop or anything makes you uncomfortable or hurts,” he ordered, reaching behind him to grab at the fuller bottle of lube that he’d already spotted.

 

“Yes hyung,” Wonshik whispered.

 

Hakyeon coated a single finger in lube behind Wonshik’s back, only having to lean up a little to see what he was doing. Wonshik took the opportunity to lay kisses and bites across his neck and shoulders, jerking a little as Hakyeon gently pushed a finger into his body.

 

Hakyeon moved his finger slowly, not wanting to scare Wonshik and wanting to keep his sweet boy feeling good. He felt the moans vibrating against his body before he heard them and he couldn’t help the laugh. Wonshik looked up at him, curious and yet hesitant.

 

“I felt you before I heard you,” Hakyeon soothed. “Your voice is so low that you were just vibrating against me.”

 

Wonshik’s smile was small and shy. “You like it?”

 

Hakyeon utterly melted. “I love it, my sweet Wonshikkie. You feeling okay with this?” he asked, pumping his finger once to indicate what he was talking about.

 

“Yeah. You can… you can add another hyung,” he replied, spots of color darkening his cheeks.

 

Hakyeon quirked the corner of his mouth. He’d been waiting and hoping to hear that. Making sure that his second finger was just as wet as the first, he slowly pushed them in, watching Wonshik’s eyes widen before fluttering shut with a sigh. Hakyeon moaned softly. This close to Wonshik, he felt the pleasure so keenly, sating the edges of his hunger.

 

“You taste so sweet,” Hakyeon murmured, licking at reddened skin as he twisted his fingers and making Wonshik vibrate against him with another moan. He could already taste and feel the immediate spike in Wonshik’s pleasure, and he softly spread his fingers to open his sweet boy for him. It wasn’t long before Wonshik was releasing steady moans, rocking his hips against Hakyeon’s fingers.

 

“Hyung,” Wonshik rumbled, his normally low voice barely heard.

 

“Hm?” Hakyeon hummed, not getting distracted from his task.

 

“Another?” Wonshik asked, almost on the verge of begging.

 

“Of course,” Hakyeon agreed, leaning up again. He needed more lube on his fingers, and once the wet substance was sliding across his skin, he easily slid three fingers into Wonshik’s body.

 

Wonshik threw his head back, moaning loudly. Taking advantage of his position, he glanced over at everyone else. Taekwoon had Jaehwan pinned down, their mouths connected in a sloppy kiss, while Sanghyuk was still cuddled up in Hongbin’s arms, clearly relishing being pampered by his sassiest hyung. Even still, Hakyeon smirked at the slow way Sanghyuk was teasing Hongbin. Turning back to Wonshik, Hakyeon started rhythmically pumping his fingers and alternatively twisting and spreading them apart.

 

Within a few seconds, Wonshik had moved his leg up over Hakyeon’s hips to his waist, pulling their bodies closer together, his hands grabbing at Hakyeon’s shoulders. Hakyeon listened to the short breaths interspaced with vibrating moans, letting it guide his rhythm.

 

“Feeling good?” Hakyeon asked lowly.

 

Wonshik moaned at him.

 

“Use words, my sweet boy,” he said.

 

“Yes hyung, I’m feeling good,” Wonshik replied. “Keep going, please.”

 

Hakyeon smirked. “Do you think you’re ready to take in something bigger than fingers?” he teased, rubbing his fingers along Wonshik’s prostate.

 

“I – I ne – need –“ Wonshik stuttered.

 

“Tell hyung what you want,” Hakyeon cooed.

 

“I need you hyung.”

 

Hakyeon decided to give Wonshik a break. “Do you want hyung to fuck you?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed.

 

“Okay, roll back,” Hakyeon ordered, pulling his fingers out of Wonshik.

 

Wonshik whined, his eyebrows furrowed as he rolled onto his back. Hakyeon leaned over Wonshik’s body towards the center of the nest to grab at a condom, quickly ripping the foil open. As he rolled it on, he teasingly wrapped his lips around a tightly beaded nipple, licking his way down defined abs. Flicking his tongue out, he lapped at the red head of Wonshik’s dick as he moved in between the parted legs. Wonshik cried out, his hips rising.

 

Moving back up, Hakyeon held himself steady as he started to press into Wonshik. “Remember to breathe,” he said as the head of his dick breached the tight ring of muscles.

 

Wonshik nodded, panting as Hakyeon kept pressing forward until their hips were firmly together. “Oh,” Wonshik moaned, his eyes darting around.

 

“Doing okay?” Hakyeon panted, trying not to lose himself in the tight grip around his dick.

 

“It feels… a little weird and stings kind of, but –“ Wonshik broke off into a loud moan as Hakyeon shifted slightly, trying to maintain his balance.

 

“Right there?” Hakyeon asked, feeling a flood of confidence. Grinding his hips slightly, he watched Wonshik’s eyes roll up.

 

“Hyung… _oh_ …” Wonshik breathed, his legs shaking against Hakyeon’s body.

 

Leaning forward, Hakyeon captured Wonshik’s lips, thrusting his tongue into the warmth. Wonshik moaned, threading his fingers into Hakyeon’s hair, his body instantly relaxing. Keeping their lips connected, Hakyeon slowly pulled out before pushing back in just as slow. He kept the pace like that, slow but steady, letting Wonshik get used to the sensations.

 

Glancing around again, he moaned as he looked his fill of the gorgeous arch of Jaehwan’s back, Taekwoon giving him a sly wink as his attention was noticed. Sanghyuk had crawled behind Hongbin while he’d been focused on Wonshik, cuddling close to Hongbin’s back, his wide hands dancing along Hongbin’s skin. Turning back to Wonshik, he slowly picked up his pace as he leaned down to kiss his way across the still somewhat fresh tattoo dancing along Wonshik’s collarbone. Wonshik was panting harshly, the low moans he gave off vibrating into Hakyeon’s body.

 

“Doing okay?” Hakyeon whispered.

 

Wonshik’s eyes darted around, and Hakyeon slowed his hips.

 

“Wonshikkie, you can tell hyung what’s wrong,” he assured. “Do you need to stop?”

 

“It… it just feels so weird,” Wonshik replied, looking apologetic. “It feels good, but it’s just… weird.”

 

Hakyeon smiled, feeling inordinately proud, and he captured Wonshik’s lips in a sweet kiss as he pulled out. “It does take a few times to get used to it, especially if you’ve never even fingered yourself.”

 

Wonshik seemed to relax almost immediately. “You’re not mad?” he quietly asked.

 

“Of course not, my sweet boy. I want you to feel good.” Hakyeon’s smile took on a wicked tilt. “I have an idea – I’m going to grab one of your belts.”

 

“You’re going to tie me back up?” Wonshik asked, Hakyeon nearly moaning as he felt one of those little spikes of pleasure.

 

“I’m going to tie you up,” Hakyeon agreed, reaching over to grab a belt blindly. “Keep your arms against your sides,” he ordered, shifting himself to be able to sit back up. Sliding a belt under Wonshik’s back, he buckled it, keeping it just a little loose to prevent any pinching. Wonshik stared at him with wide eyes as Hakyeon slinked down his body. “You look like a perfect little present for me,” he purred. Licking his lips, he glanced down, noting with some satisfaction how Wonshik was already fully hard and small drops of precome leaking out of the slit. Flicking his tongue out, he eagerly lapped up those drops before dropping his head. He heard Wonshik cry out, his hips trying to buck up into Hakyeon’s mouth. Sliding a bracing arm across the belt, Hakyeon held Wonshik down as he shifted to give himself more leverage, raising his ass into the air.

 

Glancing back up at Wonshik, he felt deeply satisfied. Wonshik had his mouth hung open, nothing but pleasure on his face.

 

“Wonshik,” he called softly.

 

Wonshik’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Do you think you can take these?” he asked, wiggling two of his fingers.

 

Wonshik bit his lower lip, but nodded.

 

Dropping his head back down, Hakyeon hollowed his cheeks, applying suction to just the head of Wonshik’s dick.

 

Wonshik moaned loudly and Hakyeon slid two fingers back inside him, immediately curling them up. Deciding to trust both Wonshik to speak up and whatever instinct was guiding him, Hakyeon took in Wonshik’s dick as far as he could without gagging. He kept a steady pressure along Wonshik’s prostate as he bobbed his head.

 

He felt the sudden increase of pleasure coming from Wonshik, and he dragged his tongue up until he pulled off. “Come in my mouth, my sweet boy,” he cooed. “Hyung wants to taste you again.”

 

As he dropped his head, he pushed his fingers up. He hummed contentedly as his mouth was filled and his hunger abated even more. Cleaning up everything he missed, he slinked back up Wonshik’s body with a sensual stretch as soon as he’d unbuckled the belt. He looked up as he felt the obedient pleasure he associated with Hongbin and saw him sitting up, so pretty and turned on, his shaking hands folded in his lap while Sanghyuk held him. He dropped a chase kiss on Wonshik’s lips before sitting up to pull off the used condom.

 

Jaehwan suddenly shrieked, and Hakyeon felt like he’d just had a bite of very spicy chocolate. Taekwoon had pushed Jaehwan face down and had a restraining hand in the middle of Jaehwan’s back as he thrust harshly into him. Crawling over to Hongbin as soon as he had grabbed a condom and the lube, he watched the younger man’s eyes get wider as he got closer. He reached over Hongbin’s shoulder as Jaehwan shrieked again, cupping Sanghyuk’s chin with his knuckles. “Go cuddle with Wonshik if you still want to, I’m going to take care of Hongbinnie.”

 

Sanghyuk grinned, giving Hakyeon a quick kiss on his way over to Wonshik, who was still breathing harshly. Hakyeon’s arm fell on Hongbin’s shoulder, so reminiscent of their special stage together. “Remember this?” he asked, arching his eyebrows.

 

“Yes hyung,” Hongbin whispered. “But I liked it more when you pulled my hair.”

 

Hakyeon huffed a laugh. So much sass in such a short sentence. Twisting his hand, he grabbed a handful of Hongbin’s hair and yanked it just hard enough to tilt Hongbin’s head back.

 

Hongbin gasped, and Hakyeon felt the pleasure and desire flood into him from not only Hongbin but also from Taekwoon, who had stilled, his eyes clenched tightly shut. Turning back to stare at Hongbin, Hakyeon kept his hand firm around the silky strands of hair.

 

“Hyung,” Hongbin sighed, looking almost on the verge of tears from how turned on he was.

 

“You’ve been so good for me, Hongbinnie,” Hakyeon praised. “I’m so proud of you waiting all this time for hyung.”

 

Hongbin’s eyes fluttered shut, a quiet breath passing his lips as he leaned into Hakyeon’s hand.

 

“Will you ride me?” Hakyeon asked, feeling a thrill as he imagined Hongbin rising and falling above him as Hakyeon pulled his hair.

 

“I – I haven’t tried that before,” Hongbin admitted quietly.

 

"Will you try it for me?” Hakyeon asked, gently rubbing the back of Hongbin’s head. “If it’s too much, we can try something else. I just think you’d look so gorgeous on me while I pull your hair and tell you how good you are,” he said, dragging his fingers down Hongbin’s chest to lightly tease a nipple.

 

Hongbin shook beneath Hakyeon’s touch. “Okay,” he said.

 

Hakyeon felt a burst of pride. “Thank you for trying this for hyung,” he said with a smile. “Have you fingered yourself open yet or were you waiting for me to do it?”

 

“Sanghyuk did it for me while you were sucking Wonshik off. I wanted to be ready for you so you didn’t have to wait,” he said, dropping his eyes, looking embarrassed.

 

Hakyeon made a pleased noise. “You are so amazing, you know that?”

 

Hongbin blushed, a small smile making one of his dimples appear. Hakyeon tore the condom open, rolling it down. He had to stop and take a couple of deep breaths as soon as he was done, not realizing just how turned on he was, and he adjusted himself to be settled firmly on the blanket he was sitting on. Pulling Hongbin towards him, he ran his hands up the smooth muscles under the fair skin.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Hakyeon murmured as he looked his fill.

 

“So are you,” Hongbin said, his voice soft as he ran his fingers across Hakyeon’s face. “I wish we could see you like this all the time.”

 

Hakyeon tilted his head. “Like what?”

 

Hongbin adjusted himself, settling firmly on Hakyeon’s lap. “Beautiful, hungry, wanting…” His lips quirked. “But then we’d have to keep beating people back to keep you to ourselves.”

 

Hakyeon appreciated the levity and he returned the smile, confidence flooding him. He pulled at Hongbin’s narrow hips. “Come on, gorgeous, come and ride hyung.”

 

Hongbin shivered, but he rose up and slowly sank down on Hakyeon’s dick.

 

“Oh,” Hakyeon moaned, leaning back and supporting himself on one hand behind him as he ran his other hand up Hongbin’s taut body into his hair. He wound his fingers into the strands, keeping his touch light to begin with as Hongbin rose up and slowly sunk down. “Oh you feel _so good_ ,” he praised with a moan.

 

He felt that intense burst of pleasure from Hongbin at the praise and Hongbin moved a little faster as Hakyeon gripped his hair. Hakyeon knew he wasn’t at the right angle to get at Hongbin’s prostate, so he tugged Hongbin’s hips a fraction closer. Hongbin cried out on the next slide down and Hakyeon smiled wickedly as he yanked at Hongbin’s hair.

 

“Hyung,” Hongbin stuttered. “I – I…”

 

“You can come, my gorgeous Hongbin. You’ve been so good and patient for hyung, and hyung wants you to come first,” Hakyeon told him firmly, intensely focused on Hongbin’s face and he pulled hard at Hongbin’s hair, yanking his head back.

 

Hongbin screamed, his back arching and clenching tightly around Hakyeon’s dick. It was the thrill of obedience coupled with the intense orgasm next to him that sent him over the edge. He fell backwards, pulling Hongbin with him and wrapping his arms around the warm body. He was absolutely satisfied with the warm come that sealed their bodies together.

 

“So good,” he whispered into Hongbin’s ear, nuzzling at his ear. Hongbin shivered on top of him, resting his head on Hakyeon’s collarbone, just as he had done the other day. A fluttering touch to his hair had him looking up, smiling at Jaehwan.

 

“Come here,” he murmured. That was apparently the magic sign everyone had been waiting on, and he was suddenly surrounded by his sated boys, everyone throwing limbs where they could and everyone touching Hakyeon somewhere. Hakyeon felt soothed and protected, assured of his place in his boys’ hearts.

 

“I love you all,” he murmured, his fingers sneaking across Jaehwan’s thigh.

 

“We know,” everyone chorused, with varying degrees of exasperation.

 

Hakyeon snorted a laugh that broke off into a yawn. He could feel Sanghyuk dropping off to sleep against his arm, and Taekwoon’s breathing had already settled into a steady rhythm on the shoulder opposite of Hongbin. “Do you all want a nap before I heat up the food?” he asked.

 

Taekwoon stirred, and Hakyeon grinned at his predictability. Mention food and Taekwoon would immediately respond. Twisting his head, he kissed Taekwoon’s lips, fondness and love filling him. Taekwoon hummed, nuzzling his nose against Hakyeon’s chin, both of them content. Hongbin was a solid weight on top of him, and he ran his hands down the smooth back, working the shivers out of his gorgeous boy.

 

“You okay Bin-ah?” he asked.

 

Hongbin twitched on top of him, his legs squeezing Hakyeon’s sides and body clenching around him at the nickname. Hakyeon soaked up the pleasure that had instantly transferred to him, quieting the hunger he still felt. Along with the pleasure came a little pop of energy that stole away any tiredness he had felt.

 

“That was… wow,” Hongbin finally said. “What was that at the end?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“It was… I don’t know, something like a compulsion to do what you said.”

 

Hakyeon froze, his eyes going wide. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed.

 

“What?” Hongbin, Wonshik, and Taekwoon chorused.

 

Hakyeon felt an odd mixture of guilt, revulsion, and worry. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize –“ Hongbin rolled his eyes dramatically and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Hakyeon’s mouth and stealing his breath.

 

“I just wanted to know what it was, because it made that orgasm really intense.”

 

“Wait how intense?” Jaehwan asked, flinging a leg over Hongbin and Hakyeon, hooking it behind Sanghyuk’s knees.

 

“You mean you can’t feel me still shaking hyung?” Hongbin sassed.

 

“Ooh! Do me next,” Jaehwan said, his energy apparently bouncing back.

 

Hakyeon made an utterly confused noise. Here he was having a mental breakdown because he hadn’t even known or realized that he was using some of his incubus powers to compel someone else to do what he said, and Jaehwan was wanting to experience it.

 

“What?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“I just made Hongbin do something against his will –“

 

“It wasn’t against my will,” Hongbin corrected, his voice firm. He rolled his hips back, making Hakyeon’s breath hitch. “You wanted me to come, not to kill someone,” he sarcastically said.

 

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow and lightly slapped Hongbin’s ass. “I still told you to do something without you knowing that I could.”

 

“Hyung, we didn’t exactly give you a chance to explain anything either,” Wonshik mumbled, obviously trying to fight sleep. “That’s kind of cool, though.”

 

His boys were obviously trying to cajole him out of guilt. He jumped as he felt Taekwoon bite at his ear. “Stop,” Taekwoon said simply.

 

Hakyeon sighed. “Fine, you win,” he grumbled, conceding the point. His boys were stubborn, and he was feeling too sated to argue them down.

 

“Hey hyung, you still hungry?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“He’s still hard, so I’m going to say yes,” Hongbin replied before Hakyeon could.

 

“Good, do me this time hyung.”

 

“You might need to define in what sense,” Sanghyuk muttered, sounding like he just woke up.

 

Jaehwan snorted and shoved at Hongbin’s shoulder.

 

“How are you this energetic?” Taekwoon grumbled.

 

“You mean this is a surprise?” Jaehwan returned.

 

“I’m comfortable,” Hongbin whined, snuggling into Hakyeon’s body.

 

Hakyeon, utterly charmed, pulled Hongbin closer to him, pecking at his lips. “I’ll wear him out and then come back and cuddle with you.”

 

“That’s not exactly why I’m comfortable,” Hongbin joked.

 

“Well Taemin said that he’d be like this for about two weeks,” Wonshik said, stretching. “So you’ve got plenty of time to sit on him.”

 

“Two _weeks_?” Hongbin repeated.

 

“Fuck, are we going to even be alive?” Sanghyuk asked.

 

Hakyeon slightly slapped at his arm. “Language,” he said.

 

Sanghyuk just gave him an incredulous look.

 

“Awesome,” Jaehwan laughed.

 

“Two weeks,” Taekwoon muttered with a sigh.

 

“I don’t think _I_ would survive two weeks of constant sex,” Hakyeon said, absolutely flabbergasted at the time frame.

 

“He didn’t say constant, but he said that you’d be pretty hungry for that time until you could work your way off from where you accidentally starved yourself.”

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “Well at least that won’t happen again.”

 

“But you get really hot when you’re hungry,” Wonshik said.

 

“Oh, has he been giving you boners for the past few weeks too?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“Huh?” Hakyeon asked, totally surprised.

 

“Hyung, you’ve been just so… sensual for almost a month. You reach up to grab a plate, or stretch out while watching TV, and it’s just…”

 

“Sensual,” Hongbin agreed, still not moving off Hakyeon. “You move and you make everyone think of having sex with you. Glad it wasn’t just me, because I thought I was losing my mind.”

 

“I think I had three days left before I told myself I’d at least offer,” Taekwoon mentioned, totally offhand.

 

Hakyeon blinked, feeling as though he’d landed in some alternate universe.

 

“Hyung, stop looking so shocked,” Sanghyuk chided. “You know you’re hot, so you shouldn’t be surprised that it would affect us.”

 

“I – I had no idea…”

 

Taekwoon scoffed softly. “You tend to miss a lot.” He rolled up and stared down at Hakyeon before Hakyeon could even begin to be insulted. “But that’s why you have us,” he said, kissing Hakyeon softly.

 

Hakyeon relaxed back into the nest, a fresh wave of energy and lust hitting him.

 

“Seriously, Hongbin, get off him,” Jaehwan said, his voice brooking no arguments. “My turn.”

 

Hongbin sighed, but obediently moved up and off Hakyeon, Hakyeon moaning at the hot slide of flesh. Before he even had a chance to move, Jaehwan already was sliding the used condom off and rolled a new one on, stroking Hakyeon’s dick slowly, spreading some additional lubrication around. Meeting Jaehwan’s eyes, he cocked an eyebrow. “How do you want it?” he purred, licking his lips.

 

“Don’t care, just do to me what you did to Hongbin.”

 

“I have no idea how I did it the first time,” Hakyeon huffed. “I think I was just going on instinct.”

 

Jaehwan crawled on top of him, his eyes dark, and a wicked smirk on his lips. “So relax and trust in your instinct,” he replied.

 

Hakyeon closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. He felt the calmness and the confidence he normally showed while performing pulse through him. He knew what Jaehwan wanted, and he felt certain that he knew what he needed to do to give it to him. Opening his eyes, he smirked at Jaehwan, and silently pointed at his dick with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jaehwan wasted absolutely no time, breathing out as he sank down, his smirk softening into a contented smile. Hakyeon flicked his eyes over to Sanghyuk, who hadn’t moved from his spot next to him, but was watching them both with an intense expression. Hakyeon ran his hands up Jaehwan’s thighs, appreciating the strong and wiry muscles there. Although Jaehwan had joked about his youngest three being impatient, Hakyeon knew that Jaehwan was the most impatient one of all of them, and he felt the sharp, spicy edge of Jaehwan’s want and desire. Rolling them over, he pulled Jaehwan’s leg up sharply over his hip.

 

“Do you want to let Sanghyuk hold your arms down so he gets a good view?” he asked, somehow knowing that it would please them both.

 

Jaehwan stretched his arms up, folding them behind his head. “Go for it. It always makes it more fun when I get to fight against something.”

 

Sanghyuk shifted around, pushing down on Jaehwan’s elbows to keep him in place. “Okay I’ve got him hyung.”

 

Hakyeon took a couple of experimental thrusts, making sure that he was at the right angle, before he began to move harder.

 

Jaehwan moaned loudly, his body jerking against Sanghyuk’s hold. Hakyeon licked his lips, wanting more. “Scream for me,” he said, feeling himself focus intensely again.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes met his and widened, his breath going short and his body starting to shake. He fought against Sanghyuk’s hold, arching and squirming against Hakyeon, crying out with each thrust. Hakyeon felt the increasing tightness of Jaehwan’s body, and he tasted the increasing spicy desire on his tongue with every breath in.

 

As though someone had flipped a switch, he knew that it was the perfect time, and his mouth watered. “Jaehwannie,” he called, feeling playful and wicked, but also so hungry he could barely think. Jaehwan’s eyes focused on him, and Hakyeon leaned down to brush his mouth over Jaehwan’s soft, full lips. He breathed in deeply through his mouth, feeling the spicy taste stick to his tongue. “Come,” he ordered, their lips still brushing.

 

Sanghyuk almost lost his hold on Jaehwan as Jaehwan fought hard to bring his arms up, his body rocking against Hakyeon as he screamed into Hakyeon’s mouth. Hakyeon groaned, allowing the orgasm to sweep him as well. Falling forward, he used his body weight to help Sanghyuk keep Jaehwan pinned and sealed his and Jaehwan’s lips together. He swallowed the screams that burst into his mouth, his fingers tightening into Jaehwan’s skin. He kept their lips together until he felt faint, breaking their kiss to pant harshly.

 

Jaehwan was panting too, his eyes closed and still twitching below Hakyeon.

 

“You okay?” Hakyeon mumbled, feeling the tiredness creep back into him.

 

“Mmm,” Jaehwan hummed, his body relaxing.

 

Hakyeon rolled off Jaehwan, bumping into Wonshik and Hongbin before he finally found a spot, and he took in harsh breaths, blinking his eyes rapidly to try and keep them from closing. Whatever he’d done with Jaehwan, it had damn near wiped him out, and he kept trying to force himself into wakefulness.

 

“Hyung, take a quick nap,” Hongbin said, his hands rubbing at Hakyeon’s body, soothing rather than sensual.

 

Hakyeon wanted to argue, to say that he needed to at least clean himself up a bit, needed to check on Jaehwan again, needed to see how everyone was doing, needed to know who was hungry for actual food, but his eyes closed as if on command, and he instantly dropped off into sleep.


End file.
